


Cregg-Ziegler v. Bartlet-Graf

by Lady_of_Winterhell



Category: The West Wing
Genre: And Maybe Something More, C.J. and Toby are pals, F/M, Sports, When Steffi Graf showed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Winterhell/pseuds/Lady_of_Winterhell
Summary: Everyone knows President Bartlet likes to cheat when he plays sports. What exactly happened that time he invited Steffi Graf to play doubles tennis against CJ and Toby? Find out here! Some CJ and Toby backstory involved, too!





	Cregg-Ziegler v. Bartlet-Graf

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend, G. It’s her birthday. She loves sports and CJ/Toby. I live in awe of her spirit and constant encouragement, so this one is for her!

Spring 1999

“CJ...I don’t know if this is a good idea.” Toby called out to CJ as she changed on the opposite side of her office. He looked down at his white shorts and matching sneakers.

“Oh, come on, Tobus! Do not think you are chickening out of this! We agreed to do this together!” I can hear the whine in her voice. Sigh. I am already in too deep. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, CJ. I just don’t know that this is a good idea. He cheats, you know?”

“Oh please! How’s he going to cheat in doubles tennis? Besides, that’s why we are partners. We have the advantage here!”

“CJ, just because you’re as tall as Charles Barkley doesn’t give us quite the same advantage in tennis.” Coming over to where Toby was standing, she swatted at his shoulder and looked at him square in the eye.

“You know, we used to clean up quite well back in the day. Was that all my height then?” Recalling their days in New York, he knew she had a point. We have always made a fierce team, both off and on the court. There is certainly no denying that.

“All right. Let’s go—but remember he’s the President, and she’s the First Lady. You can’t get mad and throw your tennis racket at them.”

“Toby!” He stopped speaking, taking a moment to contemplate his thoughts. “Well, I guess you could, but the Secret Service will be all over you in seconds.” He watched in anticipation as she rolled her baby blue eyes. Almost nothing gives me greater satisfaction than that reaction. Almost.

“Let’s go.” She used her very firm, no-nonsense Press Secretary voice, so he didn’t push anymore. They both grabbed their bags and headed towards the courts. 

Once they were outside, they did their stretches. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see CJ jumping and stretching out her top half at the same time. She’s so full of energy when her competitive nature kicks in. I don’t know where she gets it. Toby grinned inwardly at CJ’s warm up antics, thinking back to another time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Summer 1991

When he worked on (would be) Senator Markman’s campaign and she worked for EMILY’s List in New York many moons ago, they had a blast. It was quite literally a different time, before things got complicated and they moved apart. Undoubtedly, CJ was one of the best friends Toby ever had. In fact, it was at an event for morale where they became close. 

Another of their colleagues had suggested they go to a Yankees game to let off some steam. No one was really interested in the game because the Yankees played terribly that year. Well, no one except Toby and the woman from the girls’ group with the funny name. 

“You know, they’re really not at their best this year.” He heard her talking from a few seats down, possibly to no one in particular as no one was seated between them. He glanced over at her. He didn’t make a point of being friendly with his co-workers especially since this was likely to be a temporary situation. But hell, he didn’t really care. He was just enthused to hear someone remotely mention the game and could engage some minor baseball talk, especially with her. She had never really bothered him.

“No kidding.” Oh, that got a chuckle from her. “Are you a fan?”

“Me? Lord no!” The force of her comment made him turn to fully regard her as she took another swig, not a sip, of her beer. “I’ve never been a band wagoner, but I do respect a good game of baseball.”

“Really? So who do you root for? Let me guess: the Red Sox?” For the first time, he noticed the shiny red nail polish that accented her slender fingers.

Now, it was her turn to face him. “What makes you say that?”

Toby shifted in his seat, feeling his stomach drop a bit and suddenly unsure of himself. “I dunno. Just a logical guess.”

“Hmm. Does your logical guess factor my gender and perceived lack of baseball knowledge into it?” Fuck. Soon, she was cackling with laughter as she got up to come sit next to him. “I’m just messing with you! It’s a fair guess, but no. I’m a hometown girl. I root for the Reds everytime.”

“Really? So you’re from Ohio?”

“Dayton to be precise.”

“And you like the Reds?”

“First organized baseball team, we have had some of the best players and made some of the best in the history of the league, and we won the World Series last year—so yeah.” This earned a hearty chuckle from Toby, teeth and all, as he rubbed his beard.

“So I guess the correct question should be: are you a baseball fan?” Now that she was sitting right next to him, Toby fully regarded her. Wow, she’s beautiful. 

“I would say yes. And my comment stands about them not playing good this year. I take it that they’re yours?” Letting her question lingner slightly, she tilted her head just slightly toward the field. 

“How’d you guess?”

“Well, out of the ten of us who are here, we are the only ones even remotely paying attention...and I’ve managed to hear your grunts and bellows from my seat every time they fuck up.”

“You’re rather astute, Claudia.”

“CJ, please.”

“CJ?”

“It’s short for Claudia Jean. CJ is my pristine, professional name, Tobus.” She straightened in her seat a bit as she said it for effect, earning another chuckle from Toby. 

“Fair enough, but my name is Toby.”

“Sure thing, Tobus!” With a shake of his head and a slight grin, he took a sip of his beer.

After they drained their beers, they got another round—and another. They talked throughout the game, and even with the loss, it didn’t hit Toby quite so hard this time because at the end of the evening, CJ gave him her personal number. They agreed to go hit the batting cages some time. 

They took to playing and watching sports together during the rest of that campaign. It became their thing. Their favorite was tennis, as CJ made it clear early on that she was not really into basketball even though she was tall. In fact, basketball might’ve been the one place where he had the advantage and he had things to teach her.

More importantly, they became each other’s confidantes. While some of CJ’s best advice went ignored, Toby remained annoyed at the varying levels of incompetence around him. It was easy to talk to and confide in each other in a way that they couldn’t with others.

Toby flirted with the idea of asking her out, to change their relationship. However, he was content to have CJ in his life because she got the bigger picture and didn’t get hung up on the irrelevant stuff. Besides, sometimes they were so alike that it was scary, especially when competition was involved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spring 1999

When they reached the court, Toby noticed something wasn’t right as he saw the President chatting with Secret Service—but no Abbey Bartlet in sight.

“Where’s the First Lady?”

“Oh, she’s not feeling quite well today.” The President responded in that sing songy voice that indicated he was up to no good.

“Okay, so are we not playing doubles? I can let you and CJ take the court.”

Bartlet laughed. “Oh no, I think we’re still in shape to play. One of our federal employees is going to fill in for Abbey.”

“Ok,” responded a very uncertain Toby until he turned to see CJ’s mouth agape while she stared at a tallish, though not quite as tall as CJ, sandy blonde haired woman.

“Oh my God. Is that...Steffi Graf?!” What the hell? That is Steffi Graff.

“Hmm? Oh no! She gives tours of the White House!” Steffi grinned and waved at CJ and Toby. Even if she weren’t Steffi Graf, she looked beyond fit enough to beat all three of them single handedly without ever breaking a sweat.

“No.” CJ was still in disbelief and drawing out her words, which slightly amused Toby. “That’s Steffi Graff. She’s a German national who’s won a ton of Grand Slams. I saw her play at the US Open a few years ago.”

“CJ, I can assure you she works at the White House. Now, is this you trying to get out of playing this match?”

CJ and Toby shared a look. Laced in CJ’s baby blues was a warning about not backing down. Glad to see we’re on the same page here, but I told you he cheats.

“No, sir,” she answered through gritted teeth. “We are here to play.” Off to the side, Toby could see Leo shaking his head wearing that slightly imperceptible grin he’d mastered so well. Clearly, this was a set up. Leo was here either get a laugh or mitigate the damages. Maybe both.

The four of them: CJ, Toby, Bartlet, and Steffi took to the court. Because of Presidential advantage, Bartlet served first. Unsurprisingly, Steffi turned out to be a huge asset for their team, quickly getting to game point for the first set after only six serves.

Toby could tell that CJ was annoyed, but she betrayed nothing. That was the difference between the two of them. When Toby was pissed, everyone knew. CJ would let it simmer and keep it in as long as possible. Always the PR person.

By the end of the second set, which ended after CJ chased down Steffi’s serve for what seemed like six sets and an eternity, CJ’s rage was barely concealed. Even though Toby knew Bartlet would cheat somehow, he was growing upset.

The third set went a little better for CJ and Toby. They drew it out to nine sets before Bartlet and Steffi could declare a victory and take the match. Say what you will, there’s no mercy in Steffi. She’s good. If you could physically experience someone else’s emotions, Toby could feel CJ’s shift as her rage was no longer concealed.

“Son of a bitch!” She threw her racket straight at the court, watching it bounce. At least it wasn’t aimed at the President.

“Fucking cheaters!” Toby stormed over to the edge of the court furthest from the objects of his rage. 

“Now, I don’t think Leo would approve of that language you’re using. Doesn’t seem like you’re being a good sport. Leo?”

Toby and CJ looked over to where Leo had been seated the entire match. Leo was shaking his head in agreement. He knew we’d been had before we’d been had. We should’ve known too. 

“Maybe we should give them the rest of the afternoon to cool off, sir.” Leo called out to Bartlet, and with a twinkle in his eye, he continued: “You played a great game, CJ.” 

Toby could tell that Leo spoke with pride. Leo saw CJ as his second daughter. He always spoke of her with love, admiration, and great pride. And to be fair here, she played an admirable game.

Bartlet regarded Leo’s suggestion. “Well, I think all is fair in love and war. Why don’t you guys take the afternoon and collect yourselves? But maybe if you’re polite, Steffi here will sign some autographs or snap a photo with you. Actually, why don’t we all just go ahead and get a group photo now? I’d like to remember this afternoon.”

CJ rolled her eyes while Toby rubbed his beard. In the end, they got their group photo. Bartlet would surely frame it and pull it out any time he wanted to walk down that particular memory lane. 

As they were packing up to leave, Toby could sense CJ’s tension still. “I told you that he cheats.”

“I know he cheats, Tobus. I just can’t walk away that easy.” CJ threw her towel down as she took a seat and put her head in hands. Toby day down next to her, as close as was appropriate in this environment. 

“Oh come on! You’re not this upset that he cheated, are you?”

“Aren’t you?”

“Sure, but I can be over it. Beers and baseball?” All of these years later, and that was still Toby’s fall back. “I’m pretty sure the Reds play today. If we hit the right bar…”

That made CJ smile again. She didn’t get to go home often, so when they could catch a Reds game, she appreciated the nostalgia. Even if Toby thought they were ridiculous and would rather be watching it he Yankees play, he’d endure just for her. 

“Alright, Sparky. You’re on. Let’s go get changed and get out of here. I’ve had enough embarrassment for the day.” She stood and started walking back toward her office, as Toby followed her.

“Ah CJ, I don’t know.” She stopped and studied him as he rubbed his beard. 

“What?”

“Have you seen your team lately? Nothing but embarrassment!” CJ groaned and punched him on the shoulder as he put his arm around her and pulled her in a bit. They both laughed and kept going, just like they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> Might be that CJ took on some of personality and love of the game in this fic...


End file.
